


i want forever more, ever more (you and i)

by uncoollove



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, basically the soft in love winterberg that we deserve, soft and banter-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove
Summary: Mia and Alex do couple things: study dates and movie nights.shitty description but its basically winterberg adorably in love, touchy, and vulnerable





	i want forever more, ever more (you and i)

_donnerstag 15:27_

There’s such a warmth wrapped around both of them: the distinct burning coffee scent, the espresso machine buzzing, a Mumford and Sons song faintly humming in the background filling the quaint coffee shop. It puts her at ease. The person next to her always puts her at ease too.

Her eyes trace and follow his sharp facial structure. He was focused on finishing literature homework while she was focused on ogling her hot boyfriend.

Alex smirks, “you know I can feel you objectifying me with your beady little eyes, right?”

“I’ll have you know, I’m just doing my duty as a feminist to reclaim my own sexuality.”

“Totally.” He agrees with a drop of sarcasm.

“Also, beady little eyes?!” She scoffs in fake outrage.

“Mhmm,” he shakes his head, still trying to read his book.

“That was a breakup-able offense,” she banters back.

He finally breaks concentration from the book and looks up at her. “Hey, I never said I didn’t love your curious beady little blue eyes and how expressive they are.” 

He’s got that shit eating grin she hate-loves so much painted on his very symmetrical face. She can’t help but smile too. 

She scrunches her nose, “you’re annoying you know that right, Axel?” She stresses the name for comedic effect.

“Yeah cause you tell me every day.” He kisses her on her right cheek but waits an extra second longer and blows a loud raspberry on her.

She yelps and halfheartedly pushes him way. “What was that for?!” 

“Calling me Axel.” He says nonchalantly.

Mia rolls her eyes and wipes her cheek. “But wait,” she pauses and scrunches her thick eyebrows in fake confusion, “all this time I thought that was your name?” She tries to hide her smile but fails. 

He looks up at her again searching for his next way of attack. He gets up from his seat and before he can even do anything, Mia sternly interjects, “I know what you’re about to do and I swear if you’re about to tickle me in public, I’ll kill you.”

“I highly doubt that.” He shrugs off her thinly veiled threat as he quickly goes for her stomach and begins his attack.

Before Mia can object again, a hearty laugh leaves her mouth. The few people in the cafe turn their heads to her joyful and boisterous laughter. 

Through muddled laughs, she says “alright, alright. Alex!” He pauses and she continues on, “okay, I promise we can watch any movie of your choosing tomorrow night, but only if you stop.” She proposes.

He immediately halts in place, hands still on her, eyebrows raised in surprise. “We never watch movies you don’t approve of first,” he questions gleefully.

“Because I have great taste,” she replies proudly.

He shakes his head in agreement, she has _amazing_ taste. Mia’s a next level film buff but she’s also the kind of film buff who hates romantic comedies due to feminist principle aka romcoms are sexist. But Alex loves them. All the classics like Roman Holiday, When Harry Met Sally or Say Anything.

What Mia didn’t know was that when Alex was younger, Sophie would always drag him to her room and put on her favorite romantic comedies for both of them. As a 12-year-old boy, he hated the over the top gushiness of it all but slowly the common theme of a happy ending grew on him.

It was also a way to drown out their parents ear-piercing and self-absorbed arguments. He found comfort in those small moments he shared with Sophie before she got worse. It’s one of the better and more distinct memories he has of his sister. 

And to him, it seemed like a minuscule blip to describe to Mia. He’d rather listen to her feminist rants about how romcoms are written from the male gaze, which he doesn’t disagree with, then to make it into a thing. But now was his chance to finally suggest a movie. “We have a deal, Mia Winter.” 

His lips curve into a coy smile and he stretches his arm out towards her. His hand clenched in a fist for her to shake on their deal. 

She places her small hand on his large closed fist and shakes it. “Deal Alexander Hardenberg.” 

* * *

_freitag 20:45_

While they always do movie night at Alex’s apartment, he thought since he’s picked the movie for tonight it’s only right they also switch up where they watch it: Mia’s apartment.

Mia comes in the room as he’s setting up his laptop and pulling up the movie. She’s got two mugs of tea in both hands, walking cautiously over to her bed. 

“You’ve got the movie ready?” She asks.

“Mhm,” he agrees.

She hands him a mug, sits down and makes herself comfortable. “So you finally going to tell me what you’ve picked?” She questions.

“Somebody’s a little impatient,” he grins.

“Well I want to know if it’s good or not,” she jokes.

“Oof that was a bit mean Miss Winter.” 

She gets close and plants a kiss right on his lips. “I thought you liked mean?” She one-ups.

He shakes in head in pure disbelief. She was damn near perfect for him. “Yeah, I guess I do.” He kisses her forehead then buries his head in the crook of her neck and lays a soft peck right onto her. Mia hands gently caress his long limbs wrapped around her. 

They adjust themselves so the laptop is sitting between them and Mia lays her head on Alex’s broad shoulders. 

He hits play on 10 Things I Hate About You. “I have a feeling you might like this one.”

The film is based on a Shakespearean play, it has complex female characters, great comedic timing, 90s aesthetics, and most of all an epic love story between a punk music-loving angry feminist and Heath Ledger’s iconic portrayal of a bad boy. Alex might’ve been a bit too spot on with this pick but it was nonetheless a perfect romcom for them. Kat and Patrick’s relationship mirrored theirs in a strange way. 

As the hour went on, Alex would sneak small peeks of Mia becoming more involved and engrossed in the fictitious world of the teen 90s romcom. And he even swears he sees a tear fall on her high cheekbones during Kat’s heart-clenching poem to Patrick.

I Want You To Want Me by Letters To Cleo begins playing and the end credits roll onto the screen. He patiently waits for her to finally admit she liked it. 

“So?” He asks.

“It was alright.” She responds.

“Just alright?”

“Mhm.”

“Mia, I saw you cry,” he tries to hide the smile creeping on his face.

“Allergies.” She justifies. 

“We’re inside and it’s the middle of the winter.” He quips.

She huffs, “fine it was good, _great_ even! I’ve underestimated you. Satisfied?” She admits.

He chuckles, “very.” He takes a slight pause before he clears his throat. “You know this used to be one of Sophie’s favorite movies?”

Mia looks up at him with her doe eyes, “really?”

It’s getting easier to talk about her with Mia after the weekly therapy sessions. “Yeah, we’d watch it together all the time. It was actually the last movie we watched together before she was sent to rehab the first time.” 

Mia's lips curve upwards at the thought of a young Alex watching romcoms to get closer to his sister. She grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers. She brings their intertwined hands to her mouth and presses her lips to his smooth, veiny hand. “Thank you for sharing a part of her with me. The memory and the movie.” 

Alex returns a tender smile and nods. If this was what it felt like to be seen by somebody especially someone like Mia, Alex swears he never wants to let her and this feeling go. 

“I love you, Mia.” It rolls off his tongue like a promise he’ll never ever break.

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
